


reflections, refracted.

by vvingblade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, disassociating, they are a family and you can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvingblade/pseuds/vvingblade
Summary: It's been ten years since then. Time has passed, and wounds are slowly healing. Ven thought he'd moved on, that the memories no longer bother him.All it takes is a single muddled spell to prove him wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this old text post of mine I only JUST got around to writing a fic for : http://vvingblade.tumblr.com/post/110174085197
> 
> Unbeta'd. From Ven's POV.

The sound of metal against metal rings out into the empty air that occupies most of the space around the Mysterious Tower near-eternal twilight skies. The distinct grunts and heavy breathing of exertion seems to twine around it, dancing in time to the _clang_ of metal blades and the sharp, tinny sounds of magic spells launching through the air.

While before, any sound interrupting the tranquil air of the Mysterious Tower was unheard of, unnatural, for the last few months it’s become commonplace. Marked by the return of two Keyblade wielders, Aqua and Ventus. Their own home was too mangled, to dilapidated to return to. Only time would repair it- time the Keybladers did not have. 

Things only grew more complicated one the enigma that was Roxas returned. He was a complicated case in general. Initially, Ven had been belligerent towards the idea of somebody sharing his face and being called him at every turn. Sora couldn’t blame him. But he’d sat down with Lea one night- and the next morning, was jumping at the chance to find a way to bring him back.

_”He was a person, with hopes and dreams and friends. I-I can’t accept that I just took that away. Whatever I can do to make this right, I will. I goT a second chance. He deserves one too.”_

Turned out, all it took was portion of Ven’s heart and portion of Sora’s to make a Roxas.

But this left a rather confused case of living quarters. While Sora, Riku, and Kairi had an entire world to return to, the others were left homeless.

It was Sora’s bright idea to use the many empty portals around the Mysterious Tower as rooms for the wayward Keybladers. Yen Sid had agreed- turning the Tower into a temporary haven for the Bladers while they rested and trained for the inevitable war on their hands. As to not leave their new friends on their own, Sora, Riku, and Kairi had also taken up temporary residence at the Tower. It beat flying back and forth to meet and train with the others. 

Yet today they are not resting- but training. More specifically, Roxas and Ventus are training.

It's supposed to be training as usual. But it's never 'as usual' when Ventus and Roxas cross blades.

Sora watches from behind them, perched on the edge of a stone bench placed outside in the Mysterious Tower's grounds. Ven's vest and underneath shawl rests on the bench to the side of him, leaving Ven only in his black high necked shirt. Roxas' own vest rests atop it. Ven's straps, emblem, shoulder armor and waist armor also rest there, neatly placed together. 

Sparring between Roxas and Ventus was always a feat to behold. So alike, yet so different- Roxas relying on his near berserker stamina, on devastating magic that tore through opponents and a defense that could weather any storm- even the tornado he was up against. Ven relied on his sharp and swift movements, on misdirection and clever wit, on juking his opponents out before launching into a vicious, unending combo. 

Their fights were as vicious and as lovely as they were. Holding a sense of beauty in the way they curl and spun, broke apart and clashed their blades together. They possessed a sort of feral energy, eyes bright and eager and _ready_ , always watching, always looking for an opening as they danced around each other with slighting blows and magic that only grazed.

Ventus is fast, but he's not aggressive the way Roxas is. He dances about strikes meant to land him on his ass, twirls and spins past vicious swipes and clashes. Roxas always follows, charges after him. He appears almost reckless in his chase, but Sora knows better. Knows Roxas is always on guard, always quick to react. But without a second keyblade in his hands he can't respond as fast as usual. It's a serious disadvantage against someone as fast as Ventus but he makes up for it in his powerful defense. 

Roxas follows again when Ventus curls away for a strike meant for his side. He can't follow Roxas the way Roxas follows him- he doesn't have the defense to do so. Roxas brings his Keyblade up as if to strike, and predictably, Ven pounces back. Roxas aims his Keyblade down, and right beneath Ven the earth trembles. It's no Earth spell, just a distraction- but it works. Ven wobbles backwards, and Wayward Wind dips towards the earth.

Roxas catches the opening seconds before Ven can close it. He darts in and rises up, Oblivion gripped in both hands, and brings his Keyblade down hard onto Wayward Wind, right near the head. Ven barely has time to react- only enough time to brace both hands on his hilt.  
There's the vicious sound of clashing metal, and the angle of the blow makes Ven's elbows lock, makes his Keyblade dip down as if to bring it's wielder into the dirt. But Ven digs his heels into the ground and braces himself, and neither he nor his Keyblade buckles any further under the sheer strength of the blow. The shockwave sends painful vibrations racing up his arms, but the blonde just grits his teeth and stands firm. 

Roxas is strong, but his reaction speed in comparison to Ven's leaves much to be desired.

Ven slides a foot back for more leverage, and with surprising speed flips his Keyblade over. Roxas' blade suddenly falls into the teeth of Wayward Wind, and Ven brings it up enough to lock Roxas there- his blade trapped within the teeth of Wind's. Roxas realizes too late that Oblivion is caught, and he can't launch a spell fast enough. He tries anyways, yanking back with a grunt-

And in a feat that has Sora jumping from his seat with a wild whoop of sheer excitement, Ven grabs hold of his blade, wrenches it up and _lifts Roxas right off the ground._ Roxas can't let go of the blade fast enough. Ven pulls back on the foot he'd slid back to brace himself, heaving Roxas entirely overhead in a neat arc before slamming him back into the ground behind him. The younger blonde lands hard on his back and lets out a grunt of pain, the air knocked right out of him. Oblivion clatters away from his hand. 

Before he can even try to roll away, Ven angles his Keyblade down at his throat. She's thrumming with magical energy. It's no real threat and Roxas knows that, but he can't retaliate fast enough if he wanted to. His magical defense was high, but even he doubted he could take a spell Ven wanted to launch point blank. Especially if it were any sort of wind spell.

Roxas is stubborn, but even he knows when to admit defeat.

"I yield." 

Roxas raises a single hand from where he's laid on the ground, spread eagle, letting out harsh puffs. Oblivion disappears from it's place beside him in a swirl of light. 

And that's all it takes. The ferocious energy coiled in Ven seems to drain as if the plug at the bottom of it was pulled away. His eyes, bright and fierce, seem to dim, to _calm,_ , as he comes back to himself, out of the fray. He laughs, bright and breathless, and offers a hand to pull Roxas off his feet. He flashes his twin a grin as Wayward Wind flashes away from his hand in a flurry of light and green stars.

No sooner has Roxas dusted himself off than from behind them, Sora comes running, letting out a wordless shout of excitement. The two turn to face him, sporting identical amused- if weary- grins. 

"That was _awesome!_ That was seriously awesome you guys!" Sora is practically bouncing on his toes, energy radiating off of him as he excitedly circles the two. "Oh man Roxas, the way you got him with that dash attack, but Ven, but _Ven_ , you got him right back with that Payback Raid! And Roxas, you _barely_ dodged those Mines and then you totally got Ven with that Whirlwind Swing and-"

"Breathe, Sora," Roxas chuckles, while Ven giggles merrily aside him. "No need for the instant replay. We were there. Think I'm gonna be sore from that Payback Raid, actually."  
(It's teasing, and Ven's voice is equally teasing when he shoots back an "I hope you bruise" in return.)

"Sorry." He at least looks sorry, sporting an apologetic grin. Sora raises a hand, murmuring a soft spell. The blonde twins close their eyes as the cool rush of healing magic flushes through their systems, closing minor scratches and alleviating small aches.  
"It was just really cool getting to see you two duke it out! It makes me really excited for my turn with Ven!"

Ven just laughs, setting a hand onto his hip. Of course that was what excited Sora- seeing Ven in action. He'd promised Sora a training session in the morning. But rather than sparring, Ventus had convinced Sora into engaging in a magic spell training session- after seeing the sheer lack of status spells Sora threw out on the battlefield. When questioned about it, Sora sheepishly admitted that Donald was usually there to do that _for_ him. 

 

("Do you even use spells like Warp, Mini, Bind, Blackout?"

"Uh..."

"That what we'll try then. Using those spells."

"But I already get magic lessons from Aqua!"

"It's fine! You can learn these few spells with me, and refine them with Aqua."

Sora had predictably pouted, but agreed.)

 

They're interrupted by the creak of the large doors and Kairi coming around it, waving at the three boys with a warm smile.

"Hey you guys! Dinner's about ready; come on up!" 

The three all glance at each other, before grinning and dashing to retrieve their belongings from the bench behind them.

(Ven makes it there first. Of course he does.) 

\--------

Dinner is a bright and lively affair- it always is. 

With over 7 hungry mouths to feed, the Good Fairies spare no expense to always bring them all a lavish, filling meal. With a flick of their wands the table was be spread full with all sorts of meats, vegetables, breads and garnishes, cups filled with something to drink and the pitcher filled the same where it sat on the table, chilled. Around the table march the Brooms with trays and pitchers of their own, always eager to offer a refill here or another bread roll there. 

The room is filled with laughter and chatter, the sound of clanking forks and knifes scraping across ceramic plates, the tinkling of ice in a glass, the scrap of a platter being passed to somebody further down the table. And of course, some soft chiding from Aqua. ("No talking while eating, Sora, we don't need to see how far along you are with that bread roll.") 

Lea has launched into the tale of how he met Ven for the first time, back at Radiant Garden, ten years ago. Everybody listens along with smiles on their faces, as they tuck into their plates. He recalls the tale of how he and Ven crossed blades- ending in a tie. 

"Yeah," Ven responds, both voice and smile smug. "After I landed you on your ass. Twice."

Lea's cheeks color bright red as roaring laughter erupts from around the table- Roxas especially seems terribly amused. He frowns, and leans forward.

"Hey! You had a Wooden Keyblade and all I had were my Frisbees!" he barks, pointing his fork at the blond. Ven flashes him a grin, leaning on his elbow.

"Didn't bother you at the time," he croons, swiftly taking his elbow off the table after a quick chide from Flora as she floats by. "What was that you said? Lemme see if I remember... oh, right. 'You scared of losing?' Or was it 'I'm willing to call it a draw if you are?' Wait no, That was _after_ you got knocked on your butt. My bad. "

"How was I supposed to know you were some kinda trained swordsman!" Lea pouts from his end of the table as laughter again rolls around the room, but brightens up when Roxas elbows him, a smile on his face. It's hard to stay upset when the energy is like this. Instead, he teasingly tosses a bread roll at Ven, who ducks with a delighted laugh. A Broom scuttles after it as it bounces across the floor. 

From there dinner begins to slow to a gentle lull as everybody fills their bellies. The Brooms continue to circle the table and helpfully offer rolls and vegetables, which are turned away with complaints of being stuffed.  
The Good Fairies magic away the dirty plates and cutlery as everybody rises from the table, low chatter still filling the room. As always they all give their heartfelt thanks to the Fairies and the ever helpful Brooms. Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather cheerfully respond and send them on their way. They file out the room and onto the ethereal Wayward Stairs. (A name that amused Ventus to no end.)  
The stairs twist up to a soft glowing portal, and the small group mills their way up to it. 

The portal gives way to what is a common area of sorts- complete with couches, bookshelves stocked with books, a TV, and a small kitchenette tucked in the corner. Off the the side, the room contains a series of portals, each shimmering a different color. Rooms, one for each Keyblader. While Riku settles himself onto the couch with a book, Aqua sinking to a seat next to him, Lea moves to the kitchenette and sets on the kettle. Sora sits at Riku's feet, turning on the TV to a low murmur and Kairi leans against him. Ven and Roxas shuffle off to their rooms, a green and grey portal respectively, bidding the other Keybladers good night and receiving a chorus in return. 

Ven's room in the Tower is a near replica of the one back at the dilapidated Land of Departure, down to the blanket he'd pinned up on the wall- and he'd wager that Aqua's is the same. He knows Roxas' is, as he'd gotten confirmation and even been in his room before.

("Why do you just _have_ a hook in your room?"  
"Why do you have a electric generator in yours."  
Point taken. )

It's missing the same lived in feel his old room had despite the similar strewn about clutter, but he doesn't _want_ it to grow too comfortable. His real room is still waiting for him.  
He flops onto the bed, sighing as he sinks into it. It's smaller than he remembers- but then again, it's a replica of the one at home, and he'd gotten taller. He stares up at the ceiling. 

He knows the nightmares will come again tonight. Can practically feel them already scrabbling at the back of his mind. 

But he's too exhausted from sparring to fight back against the sleep. He just leans over and taps his lamp, and it comes alive with a soft glow. He closes his eyes, and braces himself.

\--------

The next morning finds Ven weary, but somewhat rested. 

The nightmares weren't too bad, not enough to keep him from getting a full 3 hours before he was wrenched away from sleep. He's already found he doesn't need much more than that to function fairly well and keep the bags from under his eyes. 

He's up early, long before Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Lea, but not before Riku or Aqua- the former of which passes Ven a cup of tea as he shuffles into the common area. He flashes Riku a grateful smile as he sinks onto the couch and languidly sips his tea. Aqua is busy in the kitchenette making a few slices of toast. 

It'll be quiet for about a half hour longer, if Ven can guess. Ven takes the time to enjoy the silence. He doesn't mind the chatter and noise- loves it really- but there's something comforting in the soft silence of the early morning and the equal soft sounds of two other people quietly going about their morning. He leans back and closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth of his cup of tea. 

He overestimated. 

It's only twenty minutes later when Sora sleepily stumbles from his portal, yawning loudly and lethargically chattering to Riku as Riku is again ready with a cup of tea. Kairi mills behind him from her own portal minutes afterward, more alert than Sora but not by much- and again Riku helpfully supplies a cup of tea. When Lea emerges from his room he's passed a cup of coffee instead. 

Ven smiles as the room fills with idle morning chatter, and he sits up to bid good morning to the three once they're awake enough to register it. Aqua has bagels ready and toasted, but Lea ducks past her to the small fridge and pulls out a cup of yogurt instead. He's admonished with a spoon thrown from Roxas (who emerged last), complaining that those are _his_ yogurts, he _asked_ you if you wanted any and you said _no_ , don't eat my yogurt. 

Ven lets out an amused snuffle. Roxas comes around the couch with his fought for cup of yogurt, and Ven nods him down to sit. As he flops onto the couch next to Ven, Ven wastes no time in dropping his head onto his shoulder and closing his eyes. Predictably, as soon as Roxas relaxes, there's that bond, that _link_ , between their hearts. Warmth blossoms in his chest- and from the twin sigh next to him, he knows Roxas feels it too. 

It was a phenomena nobody was able to explain. Not even Yen Sid. The working theory was that since Roxas had carried Ven's heart for his entire prior existence, there was lingering echos of Ven's heart there- ones their respective hearts still recognized, identified with. But Ven had long learned to not question a good thing- to leave it alone, to let it be. He just wants to enjoy this. The feeling of his heart and Roxas' glowing warm together, the sound of cheerful morning chatter and gentle laughter, the clatter of plates and the gentle clink of cups, the smell of eggs and toast, the warmth of the mug of tea in his hands. 

Ven can't help the little smile that slips over his face at what the entire scene feels like. How it fills his chest with warm light even without the gentle thrum of Roxas’ own twined around his.

Family. That's what it feels like. 

Family.

\--------

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

Sora beams at him from across the field of Mysterious Tower’s grounds. He's already low and in his battle stance, Keyblade to his side. For all his grumbling over not outright sparring and instead spell training, he's eager to fight Ventus at all, that much is clear.  
Ven rolls his shoulder as he sinks into his usual stance- legs braced to either side, Keyblade flipped and poised reach behind him. 

The odd sensation of time passing lets him know it's high noon, and while it's always twilight here and the temperature is always mild, he figures that's a good enough time to train as any. Sora hadn't balked on their plans to teach him more defensive magic- though Ventus had been expecting him to make up every excuse in the book to get out of it. If anything, he seemed pleased to get his chance to spar with Ven at all. Mentally, Ven made a note to spar Keyblade to Keyblade with Sora sometime soon to make up for it. 

"Now, don't forget. Right now, you're not on the offensive! Evasive spells only."

"I got it, I got it! I already got some good spells stocked. I'm ready!"

Ven nods at him, slowly, as if meditative.

Without warning, he kicks off, launching himself at Sora. Sora balks for only a second- Ven’s speed is more than he’s ever dealt with before, and it always takes him off guard- before he grits himself. He raises his Keyblade high. 

_"Slow!"_

It's instantaneous. Ventus feels the magic rushing through him and dragging him down. His motions slow drastically- but it's not enough, he's too fast and too close. Ven drops low, even with the magic gripping him tight and pulling at him. Before Sora can do anything to avoid it, Ven flings his Keyblade forward. The tip catches Sora's leg, makes him stumble- and the spell snaps away. That's all it takes for Ven to lunge forward and land Sora on his ass with a vicious forward strike. Sora hits the ground with a painful sounding _oomph_.

The wind mage uncurls, standing tall. Ven steps forward, and offers Sora a hand to his feet. Sora groans, but accepts the hand Ventus offers him. As soon as he's on his feet, Ven is quizzing him. 

"What do you think you did wrong?" He settles a hand onto his hip. 

"Slow spell," Sora admits, dusting himself off. "Too fast for that... maybe a Stop spell next time? Or Stun?” He tilts his head this way and that in thought. “Something to stop you entirely... or maybe using Slow to get out of your way. "

Ven beams at him. For all the flak Sora gets, he's actually very clever and learns quick. "Sounds good. Ready to try again?"

"You bet!"

Ven jogs back to his place across the field as Sora slips back into his usual stance. When Sora nods at him, Ven leans back and launches across the field at him once again. Sora's ready this time, pointing his Keyblade to the skies.

_"Stun!"_

Again, the magic hits right away- and it's more effective this time. It hits him like a wall, making his head spin and his vision swim. His head feels heavy all of a sudden, and he droops low. In the same instant his internal magical defenses kick in, purging the magic from his system. But it's not fast enough, because Sora dashes forward and raises the Kingdom Key down and then up. _Hard._ It catches Ven just under the chin, wrenching him into the air and launching him back.

Instincts kicks in as easy as breathing, and before he can hit the ground he rights himself, and flings his Keyblade at Sora in a Strike Raid. But he's ready for it, and bring his Reflect barrier up. Waywind Wind bounces off harmlessly and boomerangs it's way back to Ven's hands. Ven touches down right as Sora's Barrier disperses, and he grins bright at Sora.

Like he said. Sora learns quick. 

"Well done!! Great way to mix it up! Good reflexes too, reacting so fast to that Payback Raid,” Ven praises.

Sora is grinning right back, cheeks a tad flushed from the praise.

"Thanks! After seeing you go at Roxas, I knew a Payback Raid was coming sooner or later. You like reprisals, right? I gotta look out for that," he responds, rolling his shoulder. " 'm not always the best at retaliating on those." 

"You've got a Reflect," Ven says non-nonchalantly, waving a hand. "You don't gotta worry. You can worry when all you can do is dodge roll like me." 

It had once been a sore point that Ven's magic wasn't strong enough to pull up a barrier, but now he didn't mind it. After all, trying to block simply didn't suit his fighting style, and most of his magical caplbites went towards devasting wind spells.  
Ven jogs his way back to the edge of the field, swinging Waywind Wind around his fingers until he's poised in his signature backhanded style again. Sora is already in stance by the time Ven is ready, and nods with excitement at Ven. Any sort of sparring seems to delight him, Ven notes. 

_"Blackout!"_

He only sees some of the black and blue tendrils sweeping out before everything goes dark, clouding Ventus' vision. He staggers slightly. Immediately, negativity settles into his bones, dark and cloying and he tenses, a shudder rolling through him. 

 

He feels more than he sees Sora coming for him- his senses fine-tuned to the space around him, and even more sensitive than usual with his sight impaired. He drops and dodge-rolls to the side, neatly avoiding what he assumes with a forward thrust. He hears Sora's frustrated noise as he turns to strike again. Ven can't quite tell where he is, but the fog is already lifting from his eyes. He snorts. Sora really needs to level up that spell.

As soon as he rises up, he staggers, hitting a rock near his foot. Sora takes that as his chance, because suddenly, he's darting forward.

The mist of Blackout has yet to rise entirely- everything is still steeped in dark colors, tinged with shadows. And when Sora is in front of him, suddenly, Sora is just as tinged with black. That brown hair, black. 

And those blue eyes... he could swear they flash golden.

In that instance, everything in Ven's mind cracks open. In that moment he's dragged back to an acrid and cracked wasteland of a battlefield, to the taste of dust and the coppery tang of blood in his mouth, to the way his knuckles throbbed with pain and his palms were raw. Can feel the intense fear thrumming through him, overclocked by anger, vicious, mind-fogging _anger_ -

 

In that moment, he's slammed back into the battle with Vanitas.

 

His mind disconnects.

 

_Not again. Not again._

 

In the same instant his instincts kick in, overriding fear and disbelief, and he quickly leans back. As soon as the Keyblade (Void Gear? Kingdom Key? Keyblade-) goes for him, he spins hard in place. His speed has him whirl behind Vanitas in a second, and he's quick to hit him with a Reversal Slash before dancing away. Blackout leaves his eyes, but the world around him is still fuzzy. The figure in front of him swims slightly- doesn't seem _quite right_ \- but he's beyond being fooled by Vanitas' tricks. He drops to a defensive stance, ready to fight.

Vanitas slides back, his Keyblade low. He looks befuddled for a second, before straightening. 

"Man, you got out of that Blackout fast! Ready to go again Ven! Ven?" 

Ventus stares hard, eyes losing their light and going entirely blank. He’s not at all paying attention to whatever it is Vanitas is blabbering about. It fades into white noise in the storm in his mind- questioning this, questioning him, over and over.

_I defeated you. You should be gone. I gave up everything to make sure you never came back. That you could never hurt my friends again._

His grip on Wayward Wind tightens, and she kicks to life with the energy Ventus is pooling into her. But Ventus doesn't move from his stance. 

_Not again. Not again._

Behind him, his allies are in the Castle- they don't know, don't _know_. If Vanitas is here, then Xehanort can't be far behind. He always sends his dark envoy first. They're all in danger then, and right now, Ventus is the only line of defense. He grits his teeth. 

 

He won't let Vanitas take anything from him ever again.

 

Vanitas stares at him a few seconds longer, before rising up. "Uh," he stamers, raising a hand awkwardly. "Want me- want me to try again?"

Ventus doesn't respond. Won't give him the satisfaction. Something in his mind nigs at him- tells him something isn't right here, to analyze the situation carefully. Ventus gives the scene a once-over. Something- something _isn't_ right here- something that the fog around his mind is obscuring-

And then Vanitas raises his Keyblade and the thought snaps away. 

Anger floods him- he's suddenly back at that wasteland. Seeing Aqua fall before him, Vanitas ready to strike her down. Remembers what he's fighting for. 

He kicks off. 

Vanitas isn't expecting it- lets out a little squak of surprise- but brings his Keyblade down in time to block a nasty Homing strike. Their Keyblades clash together- Void Gear is thicker than he remembers it being- and he growls at the way his teeth tingle when the shockwave rolls up his arm. 

Ventus nimbly pounces away, expecting retaliation. Vanitas doesn't retaliate, only staggers back awkwardly, seemingly confused. 

"Ven? What's wrong? What- what was I supposed to do there? What's going on?"

Ventus almost wants to laugh, but it comes out a bitter snarl. He shouldn't be so confused. Did he think he could come here and not get the fight of his life? Did he think Ventus to be the same naive pacifist from before?  
Again, his mind tugs at him that something isn't right, isn't adding up- but again, it's clouded by Ventus' mounting ferocity.

Ventus doesn't have his best spells stocked, but most are innate at this point. He doesn't need to his spells to fight his best. His anger alone powers his strikes. He flexes a hand, feeling the magic at his fingertips.

His Keyblade thrums in his hands, and he launches a powerful Areo spell at Vanitas. It tears through the dirt as it comes for him, but Vanitas is smart enough to dive out of the way. Ventus in on him in a second. Before Vanitas can even react, Ventus catches him with the underside of Wayward Wind, launching him into the air. He follows, striking him again- and high into the air he spins, slamming the broad side of Wind into Vanitas' back to finish off the Arial Slam. He goes crashing into the ground.

Ventus points his Keyblade to the earth where his dark half landed. In a circle around him on the ground, orange lights glow. Vanitas notices almost a second too late. He throws up a Barrier right as Mine Square closes in and explodes around him. Ventus sucks his teeth as he lands. He doesn't remember Vanitas knowing any defensive spells like that. He touches down and hops back. 

Vanitas moves back as well, hands up placatingly. 

"Ven, what's wrong with you? Why are you attacking like this?!"

"Don't you dare call me that," he snarls viciously. He drops low, teeth bared. "You don't get the right to call me that!"

"I don't- I don't-"

"You think you can just come here, try to attack me and my friends again? Try to trick me, acting like this?! You're _wrong_."

"You- what? I-I don't understand! What going on with you?! I don't - Ven please-"

"I said don't _CALL ME THAT!"_

Ventus kicks off again. He rushes his dark half, who blocks with a grunt of pain as he's pushed back. He wrenches his Keyblade out to throw Ventus off, who only spins on his heel and comes back for another strike. Vanitas dives to the right, avoiding the blow. Vanitas swings his blade out behind him, catching Ven in the side. He staggers with a pained noise, but uses it as momentum to turn back around. Keyblades clash once more, the screech of metal grating on his ears.

Ventus wracks his mind for options. His mind again tugs at him to see the scene entirely, that something here is very, very wrong-

_Vanitas is here. Vanitas will hurt my friends. That's wrong enough._

Speaking of, Vanitas is trying desperately to edge away, moving to the side of their limited battle field. He’s moving along the lines of the few small trees that grow on the edge of the world’s grounds.

Going for the Tower.

 

_I won't let you!_

 

Ventus yells angrily, swiping his Keyblade to the side. A large and vicious Tornado whips into existence, knocking Vanitas back with a cry of pain. He slides back in the dirt. Ventus is on him in a instant, bearing down with an angry Quick Blitz. Their Keyblades clash again, but in that second, Ven shoves his free hand into Vanitas’ face. Those golden (blue?) eyes widen.

_"Stun!"_

The magic sparks out, hitting him dead on, and he droops with a groan. It's all Ventus needs. He curls in tight, Keyblade thrumming almost painfully. He feels the energy mounting inside of him, clawing at him, ready to wash over him. He lets it.

_"Speed Rave!"_

He feels it when the energy coats him, wind curling around him, blessing him with it's grace and power. It's familiar, comforting, just as comforting as the feeling of raw power is when it mounts to higher levels inside of him. 

_"Ars Arcanum!"_

Ventus flies forward, knocking him back once, twice, and suddenly his Keyblade is everywhere at once. Slashing and spinning and slicing into the black (brown?) haired boy beneath him, who lets out cries of pain. Ven spins hard onto him- his Ars Arcanum has always been more acrobatic than his peers- and knocks Vanitas hard into the ground. Vanitas manages to react by quickly rolling away- but Ventus can tell he's injured. Instead of fighting back, he moves away, Keyblade up defensively, eyes pleading.

(Golden eyes? Blue eyes?)

"Ven-Ventus! I don't know what's wrong, but I _won't_ fight you! We're friends! Please, remember that! I could- I could never hurt you-"

"Never? Really? What a laugh! So I guess everything back there was just fun and games, huh?! You can't trick me, I'm NOT as stupid as you think I am! I won't fall for any more games and talk, Vanitas!"

The boy's face blanches.

 

"Vanitas?"

 

Ventus doesn't hear him. His blood is rushing in his ears with pure rage, drowning all else out. He needs to end this quickly. Needs to take him out.

He's got just the thing.

Speed Rave's energy has been building. The Ars Arcanum is a sturdy move, with plenty energy to allot. Comprised of an Edge spell, the combined energy is enough to summon them.

He throws Waywind Wind into the air and she dispels with a swirl of light. The light arcs down, right into his still raised hand. Light and heat _floods_ him, almost overwhelming. His heart beats hard enough that he can hear it in his ears, breaking off raw light to power the weapons Ventus is summoning. 

Light explodes around him. 

And when it's gone, Wingblade floats there behind him, bright and thrumming and _powerful_. 

His eyes, normally a deep ocean blue, fade to a ghostly pale blue. They glow faintly, casting soft blue light along his cheekbones. Vanitas sees Wingblade floating behind him and goes totally pale.

He's seen what destructive power Wingblade can bring, then. He's afraid.

 

 _He should be._

 

"Ventus! It's me, Sora! I'm not Vanitas! Look at me Ventus! Sora! We're friends! I-I don’t know who Vanitas is but- I promise I won’t hurt you. I’d never hurt you! Friends don't hurt friends! Please Ventus, you’ve gotta snap out of it-"

Ventus stares at him, almost unseeing, normally bright eyes blank. Yet he still takes in the tears in his clothes- the one across his shoulder is coloring a deep red with blood as is the one across his leg, fabric torn away.

 

He's never know Vanitas to bleed. 

 

_**Sora?** _

_Vanitas._

_**Sora is a friend-** _

_Vanitas will hurt us-_

_**We can't hurt a friend-** _

_Vanitas isn't a friend-_

_**But he's not fighting back, he's not trying to hurt us-** _

_Blue eyes? Golden eyes? Black hair? Brown hair? Friend? Foe?_

_Something isn't right. This isn't right._

_So- Vani- So- Vani-_

 

Then the Keyblade in the other boy's hand rises- placatingly, aggressively, it doesn't matter anymore. It has the same effect. 

 

_He'll hurt us._

_**So-** _

_He's ready to fight._

_**Vani-** _

_He's going to hurt us. Hurt our friends._

_**Vanita-** _

_He won't stop. He’ll never stop. Not until he's gone._

_**Vanitas.** _

_**Destroy him. Once and for all.** _

 

Ventus charges forward again. Vanitas raises his Keyblade to block- but another blade of ethereal light races forward to slam down on Vanitas’ blade hand. The Keyblade clatters away from his grip as he hisses, the blade of light having torn into his skin. Ventus spins, the six blades catching Vanitas yet again. He flinches with pain, and two blades on the slide swipe down in quick succession. He stumbles back, coughing out his pain, but Ventus follows viciously, unwilling to drop the combo. All six blades twirl around in a mesmerizing yet fatal dance. He keeps going, and going- acrobatic and dangerous, a whirlwind of slices and ferocity. Vanitas cries out in agony as the glowing blades tear into his skin, rip into him, burn his skin with it's white hot light.

The pressure, the sheer energy is building beyond what Ventus can contain, and with a final burst, he launches Vanitas back several yards. He skids in the grass, coming to a rest near the edge of the Mysterious Tower's grounds. Ven's eyes are glowing fiercely as he stalks forward. Wingblade is glowing just as bright, near bursting with magical energy as they float behind him. 

Vanitas lays there, weakly attempting to get up. His injured arms betray him, and he crashes back into the dirt with a weak moan. Ventus stands before him, lip curled in disgust at the pathetic creature before him. His eyes are totally blank as they stare impassively at the being (boy?) beneath him. 

"You thought I would just lay down, didn't you," he hisses, voice low. Vanitas freezes. "Thought I was weak, the way I was then. I'm not. Not anymore. "

The blades raise.

"I've had enough of this- enough of you. You've taken so much from me."

They pose themselves to strike. Ven faintly hears voices behind him. The others. Good. They can see his triumph over his dark half.

"Ven- Ven please- it's me, Sora, snap out of it-"

_"I won't let you take anything from me ever again."_

The blades come crashing down.

 

_" DARK BARRIER!"_

 

The blades come crashing into a deep blue Barrier, swirling with darkness. Ven snarls, bears down with his blades. Wingblade's light is powerful and it shows- the Barrier beings to crack, splinter, bending under the sheer destructive force of the pure light blades. He glares down at Vanitas- but this Barrier isn't coming from him.

The revelation stuns him enough that he fails to react when a strong hand grabs his collar and yanks him back. In the same movement, a shoulder collides hard into his chest and sends him into the dirt. Wingblade shatters into light without any more energy to supply it.  
Ventus lets out a grunt of surprise and pain. He lunges up, snarling, but Roxas lands on him hard, his knees going into his chest and knocking the air out of his lungs. His hands go for his arms, attempting to pin them there. 

"Stop! Ventus- damn it- stop- STOP!" Roxas growls at him, struggling to keep Ventus down, who thrashes violently underneath him. He doesn't understand. Don't they see him?! Don't they register how much a threat Vanitas is?! Ventus thrashes again, this time whining out in fear and anguish. He has to end this. He _has_ to, he won't get another chance-

"Damn he's strong, I can't keep him down- Aqua, _hurry-!"_

_Aqua?_

In the same second, cooling magic seeps over him, soothing him. He blinks rapidly, pausing in his struggling. Roxas disappears from his chest, and Aqua replaces him- a single knee on his chest, her hand along his jaw line. His breathing is harsh, hurried, eyes darting around.

"Ventus, breathe. Look at me- _look at me!_ It's ok! It's ok- you're ok. Look at me, sweetheart. Look at me."

His blank eyes stare into her own sparkling ones, tinged bright with worry, and something inside him connects again. Instantly, warm floods him. It's Aqua. She's here. She's ok. All the energy inside him seems to fly away in an instant. 

He's not _then._ He's not fighting for his life again. 

Ven's eyes seem to brighten- and he blinks rapidly, shaking his head that now pounds painfully. When he opens them again, light is returning to them as he comes back to himself. He stares hard at her, voice coming out weak and ragged.

"Aqua? What...”

She breathes out in relief, rising off his chest and scooping him up into a tight hug. He slumps against her weakly, suddenly feeling exhausted. His mind carefully rearranges itself, trying to fill in the blank moments it's suddenly missing. Something about it all feels wrong, something isn't-

 

_Vanitas? Sora?_

_Vanitas._

_**Sora.** _

 

Ventus wrenches away from Aqua's grip, horror dawning on his face. The memories click, and the blank parts suddenly aren't empty- instead filling with the memories of only minutes before.

Striking Sora.

Hitting Sora.

Sora pleading with him, the words falling on deaf ears.

His stomach rolls with nausea as he comes to the sudden realization.

 

_I could have killed him.  
I **tried** to kill him._

 

He pushes away from Aqua, getting up on unsteady feet. Besides her, Roxas pulls back warily. Ventus barely notices- instead looks forward. Riku and Kairi are curled around a form, and when he steps to the side, his stomach rolls again.

Sora sits there weakly, letting Kairi close up his wounds. He's roughed up badly- clothing torn through, face sporting a nice slash that closes up once Kairi touches it with a gentle hand. Only blood remains. The worst is a wound on his side- no longer bleeding with a gauze pad pressed to it- but Ven can see how deep it goes. Sora smiles at Kairi, saying something jokingly- seemingly already feeling better. But that does nothing to comfort Ven. 

He did this. 

He _hurt_ Sora.

He steps forward, mouth opening to say something, anything. But Riku notices him and in a second he's poised, eyes hard, Way To The Dawn in hand. It's poises upward- not in his usual stance, but ready to fight. To defend Sora. 

Ven blanches, and steps back. Of course. Of course they wouldn't let him close. He was the threat here. He takes one step back, and then another.

"I'm- I'm-"

Riku blinks, relaxes slightly.

"Ven?"

"I'm- I'm so sorry- I didn't mean- I didn't- oh dear Light-" 

"Ventus!"

A chorus of voices ring out, but they fall on deaf ears as a portal crackles to life behind him. Ven turns and frantically dives through it, and shuts it before anybody can follow behind him. 

 

\--------

 

He doesn't return until well into the night.

 

The portal crackles softly as he steps out of it, the soft sounds of crickets from Neverland's nighttime behind him seemingly bidding him goodbye as he passes through to the odd nighttime sky of the Mysterious Tower's world. The stars pepper the deep blue sky above, galaxies dusted across it’s face. On most nights, Ven would lie right out in the grass and stare up at the sky. Or better yet- scale the walls of the Tower and perch himself atop the highest roof.

But not tonight. Tonight, he’d just needed to be anywhere but the Tower’s grounds. He'd needed to do some thinking. Keep away from away others. He could feel the others looking for him as a gentle tug at his heart, calling him. He ignored them. He didn't deserve those bonds. Who would form bonds with somebody that would attack one of their own?

 

Part of Ven loathed to return here. He wasn't even sure he was welcome- but where else could he go? He had to, at the every least, apologize to Sora for what he'd done. Apologize to them all. 

He doesn't dare glance out towards the rest of the grounds.

He pushes the doors open, and they betray his entrance with a loud and solemn creak. Ven winces slightly. He steps in, pushing them closed behind him, and breathes weakly. He stares hard at the stairs.  
Ven takes the stairs slowly, his mind racing around different things to say. How to apologize- how to explain. He's barely even come up with something that sounds even slightly alright before the large portal leading to their common area is swirling before him. It's glowing faintly, beckoning him forward. 

 

He breathes, and steps through.

 

The common area is quieter than it usually is. Instead of alive with chatter and laughter, it has a low buzz of conversation. Sora is seated on the couch, Roxas on one side and Riku on the other- flanking him. Kairi is crouched in front of him, tending to his knee, and he can hear Sora complaining softly.

"Cmon Kairi, it's already healed, chill out- it's not that bad-"

The portal's soft _whurr whurr_ gives him away. When a crowd of blue eyes turn to him, Ven flinches away. He wants to back away towards the portal, flee all the accusing eyes trained onto him. He takes one step back.

Sora lunges up from where he is, startling Roxas, who lets out an awkward squawk. He gets a chide from Kairi that he promptly ignores, striding over to Ven. Ven freezes, his expression vaguely similar to that of a deer in the headlights. Sora's face is uncharacteristically serious, brow set in a hard, determined line. 

_He's angry. He has every right to be angry. He's going to tell me he doesn't want to train with me anymore. He's going to tell me he doesn't want to hang out anymore. He's going to say we can't be friends-_

His mind shuts off entirely when Sora drags him into a crushing hug. 

 

_Huh?_

 

Sora hugs him tight, bringing the slightly smaller blonde tight into his chest. He breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you’re ok. I was so worried about you! You were gone _all day_ , and we had no idea what happened to you! We tried everything, even Roxas couldn’t find you-"

He's cut off when Ven wiggles away, face twisted with confusion. Sora blinks as if equally confused, before frowning slightly.

"Ah- you aren't still-"

"No, no, I'm ok," Ven stammers out quickly. “I’m not... I’m not...are you.. ok?”

Sora beams brightly and nods. “Yup! Kairi knows some really good healing magic and got me all patched up! My clothes are a little banged up, but the Good Fairies are gonna get those mended up for me too.”

He’s grinning broadly, but it falters when he notices Ven isn’t smiling. Sora reached out, settling a hand onto his shoulder.

“Ventus. I’m not mad. Really! I mean, mostly I’m just impressed. You were really something out there. I’ve seen you fight before but... man, I could barely even fight back. You were killer out there.”

The words are the wrong ones, because Ven flinches, shrinks in on himself, and Sora backpedals quickly.

“Not in a bad way-”

 

“How in anything but a bad way?!” Ven fires back suddenly, taking Sora off guard. He blinks, bewildered, as Ven’s volume rises further.

 

“Sora I- I raised my Keyblade to you! I hurt you! For Light’s sake if the others hadn’t stopped me I would have ran you through with Wingblade! I could have _killed_ you! Why are you- why are you just acting like everything ok?! Like I didn’t do anything wrong?”

 

Silence passes Ven’s outburst. The soft background noises fades to nothing. Ven can feel all eyes trained on him now, and it makes his skin crawl. He hates this- hates the way he feels, hates the pit of nausea in his stomach. His hand balls into a fist at his side to keep himself from shaking.

 

“Ok.” Sora voice is soft, gentle- but firm. “Yeah. That happened. I won’t pretend it didn’t. And I won’t pretend like it didn’t freak me out- it did. I’ve.. I’ve never seen you that angry. I’ve never seen you just... check out the way you did.” He frowns,but his gaze never breaks from Ven’s.

“But I also don’t blame you. I.. don’t know all of what happened to you. Only what the King could share. But it’s enough to know you’ve got scars. Bad ones deep ones. I know they’re different for everybody. And nobody expects you to get over them overnight. But we’re all here for you, alright?”

Ven purses his lips, eyes glassy. He’d about to nod when he feels a hand on his other shoulder. He flinches and whips his head to the side. Roxas is there, looking at him with gentle eyes.

“Sora’s right for once. We all get it. You’ve had some messed up stuff happen and you’re still healing. And there’s gonna be alot of bumps in the road. And- what did Aqua call it... disassociating?- whenever you start disassociating, we’ll always be there to punch some sense into you.” 

“Sure enough-” he turns, Riku is behind him. Ven drops his head towards the floor.

“I know the first thing about that. It’s not the exact same thing but if you ever need, I’m here to listen. I know a thing or two about dealing with post traumatic stress.” His smile is knowing and sad. “So maybe having an ear to listen that understands will help.”

“Yeah!” Kairi has just _appeared_ in that way she always does.  
“And I know lots of really good teas and stuff for meditation when you need to just zen out, ok? I know you have nightmares. You try to hide it, but I can tell when you’re missing sleep. I won’t try to tell you how to deal with that, but I know a good way to help you relax, ok? Count on me!” 

“And if you need to just have somebody to game with to take your mind off the heavy stuff,” Lea drawls from behind him, “I’ll be there to kick your ass in Smash.”

(”Do you really wanna go up against Ven’s Kirby?” Riku mumbles softly.  
“If it’ll make him feel better. But really? No.”)

Aqua is there last, and the others move away slightly so she can lay a hand on Ven’s head, in his hair the way she know comforts him.

“We all love you, ok? Nobody blames you- and nobody wants to see you hurting. We’re all still getting through this a day at a time. We’ll figure out what causes it, and we’ll avoid it from there.”

She gently tilts up Ven’s head from where it’s facing the floor, and her fond smile grows impossibly more affectionate at the tears slipping down Ven’s cheeks, the way his chest hitches lightly, lips pursed hard. Beside her Sora tuts and opens his arms.

“Cmere.”

He doesn’t wait for Ven to react before he drags him close, tucking him close. Ven sniffles and presses his face into Sora’s shoulder.

He doesn’t have to have a heart link with the other to feel their hearts reaching out and enveloping his with warmth, love, and affection. Forgiving, welcoming, accepting. He can’t remember the last time he felt this safe and loved, and he breaks down into silent tears against Sora’s shoulder. He feels Sora tilt his head enough to press a chaste kiss to the top of his head, in his mess of blonde hair. 

 

“You’re family, Ven. _We’re_ a family. Don’t ever forget that. We won’t ever turn you away.”

 

It’ll be a long path for recovery- and he’s not as far along as he thought. But he’ll get through this.

 

After all. 

 

He’s got a family of 7 to help him through.

**Author's Note:**

> tHIS IS A MASSIVE MESS OF MY GROSS KH FAMILY FEELS. This ended up super long?? Whelp.  
> I refuse to accept any of the BBS crew just being "ok", literally all of them are gonna have some serious PTSD.
> 
> inb4 "Fever Pitch is the English name" I know that. I just prefer Speed Rave over Fever Pitch. Sounds cooler.
> 
> Didsomeonesayventus also wrote a really good fic based of my textpost sometime back!! Pls go ready it ok Katie is so good. The title is basically a homage to her amazing fic bless her <3 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/4136637


End file.
